1. Technical Field:
This invention relates in general to methods for training or assisting a computer operator in the utilization of an interactive software application and, in particular to methods for training or assisting a computer operator in the utilization of an interactive software application which utilize a dynamic display.
2. Background Art:
The advent of increasingly powerful computer systems and a concomitant increase in the complexity of available software applications have increased dramatically the need for effective methods of training or assisting operators of these systems. One effective method for training operators in the utilization of these systems is the so-called "on-line" tutorial. This approach is favored due to the fact that the operator does not have to constantly shift his or her attention between a manual and the display terminal. Additionally, it is possible to implement a self-paced instruction system utilizing an on-line tutorial, eliminating the necessity of a human instructor.
Known on-line tutorial systems generally utilize one of three established approaches. The simplest approach is the on-line documentation approach. This technique merely displays textual documentation utilizing the display terminal. In addition to the relatively high utilization of storage involved, the on-line documentation approach is not significantly more effective than a manual in training an operator to utilize an interactive software application.
A second approach utilized is the so-called "snapshot" approach in which an operator is presented with a series of static displays of selected application screens with on-line documentation. While an improvement over simple on-line documentation systems, this approach also fails to provide an operator with the feeling of interaction necessary to become familiar with complex interactive applications. Additionally, the storage requirement necessary to provide multiple full screens of information is quite high.
A final approach to on-line tutorials is an interactive approach which has been customized for a particular application. This approach requires extensive preprogramming for each application and involves the provision of a staged sequence of activity with resultant screen displays provided. While an improvement over the previously enumerated approaches, this technique is not particularly valid for utilization with recent applications which utilize pulldown menus and a mouse or other graphic input or pointing devices. The movement of a pointing device is not easily simulated with known on-line tutorial approaches. Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for an on-line tutorial method which will provide an operator with an interactive experience which thoroughly demonstrates the various activities of a software application.